


Betrayed

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [29]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the team learns about Suzie's betrayal. (Set during the first episode.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Owen**

Owen seriously considered not answering when his cell phone rang. He’d made it right outside a bar, a different one from last night, and had been just about to spray the Mg’fan.

But if the world was ending…Bloody Torchwood

He cut it off on the third ring.

“What!”

“Owen…” Jack’s voice, uncharacteristically dull and serious, stopped his planned tirade. “…we found the murderer.”

“Well, good job.” The doctor blinked in surprise. And Jack disturbed him for this why? Why didn’t he call Suzie? Well, he did say ‘we’; maybe Suzie already knew. “Is Suzie alright? Are you? Do I need to come in?”

Despite his genuine concern, the questions fell flat.

“It was Suzie.”

Own froze as if punched in the gut.

“Y-you mean it was Suzie that got hurt. She’s the reason I should come in.”

“No. Suzie killed those people.”

Shock, horror, anger, fear, confusion, and disbelief warred for Owen’s attention. It was a good five minutes before he could get himself under control enough to do something other than gape like a fish.

“What? That’s-”

“She did it for the glove.” He felt like he’d been doused in ice water.

“Is she…”

“She’s dead.”

A strange burning sensation started in the back of Owen’s throat, forcing him to choke on his next question. One he truly did not want to ask, partially because he was afraid he already knew the answer.

“Did you…I mean Suzie…Jack?”

“No. She did it to herself.”

For some perverse reason, Owen felt relieved he had been wrong.

“I need you to come in. Now. And bring anything that ‘accidentally’ got taken out of the office with you.”

Jack hung up.

* * *

 

**Ianto**

“Sir?”

“Ianto, where are you?”

“In the lower archives. Is everything okay, sir?”

“Yes. Well, no. Ianto, Suzie’s dead.”

Slight pause.

“When?”

“Ten minutes ago.”

“How?”

“She shot herself in the head. She was the murderer all along.”

“I’ll be right up, sir.”

* * *

 

**Tosh**

“Hello! This is Toshiko Sato! Please leave a-!”

_Click_

“Hello?”

“Hey Tosh.”

“Jack? What’s wrong?”

“It’s…well, it might be better to tell you in person. Can you come in?”

“Yeah, sure. Are the others coming?”

“Ianto’s already here and Owen is on his way.”

“What about Suzie?”

Long silence

“Jack? What happened to Suzie?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here.”

“Is she okay?”

“Tosh.”

“I know, I know. I’m on my way.”

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, the show never showed us the rest of Torchwood's reactions after Suzie killed herself in the first episode.


End file.
